


Support

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: Ace is acting weird. His brothers investigate. Deuce is helpful.For AceLaw Week Mini Prompt #2: Brother
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055972
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AceLaw Week Mini Prompt #2: Brother

"What's Ace hiding from us?"

Deuce looked at both brothers, shrugged, and decided that things weren't entertaining enough.

"He's seeing someone. Been awfully shy about it."

Sabo looked skeptical. "Must be serious if he's hiding it from us." 

"Oh, very. Doubt he's actually hiding it though. He's nervous and distracted. Actually asked what shirt to wear on a date. Even wore it."

Both brothers gasped. "Sabo! Ace is getting married!"

"Don't be hasty, Luffy! He only said they were dating. Besides, do you really want a new…" 

"Brother." Deuce supplied.

"Do you really want a new brother?"

"Eh? Who is it anyway?"

"It's your ally, Trafalga—" Luffy jumped excitedly. "Sabo, we need to help! Torao's gonna be my new brother!" 

" _Ours_ , Luffy." Sabo turned to Deuce. "How are things going?"

"He's been asking anyone about proper 'courting'. Currently attempting to write poetry. That one's Vista's. Ace never told them who so—"

"Hey, Deuce, what rhymes wi—What are you two doing here?" A slip of paper was quickly shoved inside a pocket.

The brothers shared matching grins before draping an arm on either side of Ace.

"Helping you woo _our_ newest brother." 

"Shishishi. Torao's gonna get swept off his meat!"

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble would never be enough to contain Deuce's amusement at Law's expense. Nothing against his fellow doctor of course.
> 
> Also, this is apparently a series now with progressive drabble length. Direct continuation of the first entry.
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
